The present invention relates to a rear cover for a motor vehicle, on whose inner side an extractable warning triangle is arranged so that it is visible to following traffic with the cover opened.
Such an arrangement of a warning triangle is known from German Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 1,956,025. A vehicle equipped in such a manner, however, is itself unprotected in the period where the warning triangle is removed, perhaps during a breakdown, and set up a specified distance, for example 100 m behind the vehicle. When the rear cover is open, the warning triangle is visible at the cover. When the warning triangle is removed from the cover for placing on the ground, nothing is available in the cover to indicate any warning. Until the warning triangle is placed in the ground, no warning is present. Even in this short period, a dangerous situation can arise under unfavorable visual conditions because of the vehicle not being specially marked.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,482, a vehicle is also known whose rear cover is provided on the inside with a warning sign which only warns the following traffic of the stationary vehicle when the rear cover is open. This warning sign is produced by a plate fastened at this point or by a directly applied coating.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to make a vehicle having a rear cover with an extractable warning triangle, such that the vehicle itself is marked while also providing a warning to approaching traffic.
This and other objectives are achieved in the present invention by providing a further, solidly attached warning triangle behind the extractable warning triangle, this solidly attached triangle being visible after removal of the extractable warning triangle.
By this invention, it is possible to specially mark the stationary vehicle by means of the warning triangle attached to the cover or the like simply by folding up the cover while the extractable warning triangle makes the approaching traffic aware of the need to expect a vehicle which is hindering the traffic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.